Tara Markov
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Lunar Knights= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }}Tara Markov was a young girl taken from Markvia, after she was discovered she possessed unbridled Geokinetic abilities, taken to Cadmus. One of their scientists, Robert Scorpio, took her and wanted to use her abilities to complete in creating the Atomic Age. She escaped and bumped into Mikey at the time, feeling safe and happy. But a battle ensuing Scorpio poisoned her, forcing Mikey to bite her to change her from the incurable venom. Accepting her newfound life and friends, she became the Geo-Zeta Wolf of the Lunar Knights. Characteristics *'Name': Tara Markov *'Aliases': Terra, Earth-Girl *'Age': 25 *'Hair': Dirty Blonde (in both forms) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Traveling, carnivals, spending time with Mikey, Earth (mother realm and home), Harley and Jean's cooking *'Dislikes': Lack of control over her powers, shedding, lying to her friends, hurting Mikey, Robert Scorpio *'Family': Brother, Father, and Mother (Unknown) Appearance Human Lycan Pack Attire Background Little Lost Princess Not much is known about Tara's life before she joined the Lunar Knights and before meeting Robert Scorpio, except that she traveled around very frequently. However, there are some clues to her past. When Scorpio had Tara alone with him, he stated that Tara did try to help others. He then said that on each occasion, something even worse happened as a result of using her geo-kinetic abilities. This is possibly the reason for her frequent travel. What no one else knows is that Tara is a princess to a kingdom called Markovia. The king of Markovia had one affair which resulted in him having an illegitimate daughter named Tara Markov (Terra). The king decided that it would be best to send her to the United States of America to prevent his public image from being ruined. When she learned of this, she left with a lot of hate in her heart, never wanting to go back. However, it was this hatred that caused her to lose control of her powers, which were growing exponentially. She thought she would cause the whole world to crack under her, which it did metaphorically. It landed her in a cave system loaded with giant scorpions mutated by radiation, and their creator, Dr. Robert Scorpio. He was the first friend she had in a long time, but wasn't aware of his true intentions when he mentioned he'd help her control her powers. Aftershocks Rising When she discovered his plans to convert the entire USA into a thermo-nuclear bomb to irradiate the world, Tara ran because she learned he needed her to pressurize a set of crystals that would act as the amplifiers for the bomb once it detonated. Tara ran for it, but Scorpio sicked his scorpion, Ned, to retrieve her. Luckily, Mikey and the others were nearby doing a training session and planned to intercept; but when they arrived, Tara revealed her Geokinesis and eliminated the giant scorpion by dropping a large piece of earth on it. Though she had caused a landslide to nearly fall on her, and with her drained, would have died if not for Mikey running in to get her out of the way. Once she saw them, she flipped out in the good way, with Mikey showing exceptional interest in her, much to Doris’s jealousy. Though it appeared that Tara had taken a similar interest in him. They had invited her into Talbot Hall for the night, where she made herself comfortable. At first, the others believed her to be a hip, funny woman, who could potentially make a great hero, but a seemingly asleep Tara overhears this conversation and becomes unhappy. Later that night, Mikey entered the main room where Tara was sleeping and found that she was missing. Mikey searched around for her and found her outside skimming rocks in a makeshift mud lake. Mikey joined Tara and the two became better acquainted. Tara claimed that she would be unable to stay and made excuses for leaving, but Mikey convinced her to stay the next day. Tara then accidentally moved the rock that he was sitting on and revealed to him her secret: she was unable to control her incredible earth-controlling abilities fully; causing great harm to those dear to her. Though that wasn’t brought into full discussion, as another giant scorpion emerged from the ground, and nabbed them both. Underground, Dr. Scorpio invites them both back, seemingly forgiving Tara from running away. After the details of Scorpio’s plans were revealed, he made a new change in that he didn’t need Tara’s uncontrollable powers, that the city had provided two large gems thanks to Stagg Industries. The two break free and escape, using one of the giant scorpions, Simon, to meet up with the others, and explain the situation. But they are too late as Scorpio already has the gems and has retreated back to his lair underground. Once the others split up, Mikey, Peter, Harley, and Tara corner Scorpio, whose mutation is becoming more and more serious, as he has shown scorpion attributes. Tara tries to convince him that it’s not too late; at first Scorpio seemed to reciprocate her feelings… but he uses his scorpion tail to sting her in the chest, nearly infecting her with a heavy dose of scorpion venom. He then leaves, saying that he’ll literally bring the world into the Atomic Age… in which it’ll be a much quieter world. The others worked hard to try and stop the scorpions from getting into place for the bomb, while Mikey and a much slowly dying Tara were going ot the center ot bring it down, making it more into a localized underground bomb rather than a nuclear one. Once in the center, they are faced against Scorprio, who has fully become a scorpion/human mutant hybrid, and attacks them both. However, Scorpio manages to pin Mikey down and to attempt to kill him, until Tara manages to create a geokinetic blast that opened up an underground lava flow, sending Scorpio to a supposed demise. Unfortunately, the lava threatened to consume the entire city. Knowing only she could stop it and knew she was dying, Tara tells Mikey to escape. Mikey tries to convince her to run, saying it's too late, but Tara simply quoted him, "It's never too late". Mikey then embraces her, wanting to stay with her until the final moment. Tara relinquishes, but sadly sheds a tear, whispering, “I love you”. But not before Mikey bites her, and injects a drug that was once supposed to control a werewolf’s transformation, but instead forces an immediate transformation. Feeling the surge of energy while slowly transforming, Tara unleashed her full powers, stopping the volcano, but causing the two to get buried in cooled lava. The others thought Mikey and Tara sacrificed themselves to stop the lava and the bomb. But instead, a fissure manhole opened up under them, as Mikey popped out, along with a newly turned and transformed Tara. At first everyone were going to calm her down, but like when she first saw them, she immediately screamed in delight, acting like an excited 16 year old. The others were stunned by her overly-flexible acceptance of her new lifestyle. Afterwards, she moved in to Talbot Hall, seemingly bunking with Daphne, much to her annoyance, but to Harley’s delight, and serves as one of the powerhouses of the team. Though from time to time, she’ll sneak on over to Mikey’s place and sleep over… much to Doris’s jealously and annoyance. Personality Tara started out as a shy and quiet girl but was immediately liked by everybody. Tara is quite insecure. She wishes to do good with her powers, and her determination to gain control of them is evident, but her lack of existent control usually proves them to be a danger instead of a benefit, thus making her reluctant to use them. She is the closest to Mikey. He feels he knows the most about her and so is the most understanding towards her. She told him she couldn't control her powers and Mikey still welcomed her. At first, she gets along well with all the others, except for Doris, who knows that they both are in love with the same guy. But later on, the two develop a respectable friendship with one another. Tara wanted to go on a date with Mikey and he gladly accepted. Mikey and Tara are both happy and fun-loving. He was the one who told him his first time transforming at the moon, and his first experience to her was fantastic. But by fantastic, she meant silly, as he was just the same and not some tragic monster (instead of killing a man or an animal, he walked to a late-night drive through ordering a vegetarian burger). Amazingly, she is quite flexible with things all around her or that happen to her. Mostly her change from human to Lycan, which shocked everyone else when she acted excited. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Zeta Werewolf' *'Geokinesis/Terrakinesis': As her name is Latin for "earth," Tara has the exceptionally strong elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the earth and other earthly substances and materials; such as crystal, sand, stone, rock, dirt, brick marble, mud, sand, wood, and concrete. She can hurl and lift boulders, generate earthquakes, mudslides, avalanches, fissures, project spikes of stone from the ground and tunnel through the earth. Terra often transports herself and others by riding on a large slab of earth. She can change earthen matter from one state to another (such as shifting mud into stone), and can manipulate other aspects of earth like mud, sand, wood, and some metals. Her geokinetic abilities also allow her to affect molten rock, giving her the ability to control the flow of magma, lava and to thermo-geokinetically control volcanic activity to a degree. When using her powers, her eyes sometimes glow yellow, and her hands and body will also sometimes emit a yellow aura. She generally uses the motions of her hands to navigate her powers, though she can move earth through sheer concentration alone. *'Flight': Frequently, she uses her ability to rip rock and earth from the ground and use it to fly. All the geography of her surrounding environment can be controlled by her through her force of will. *'Superhuman Toughness' Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat(Advanced)' *'Gifted intellect of technology and security' Equipment *'Lunar Knights Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt' Relationships Tara's Relationships Gallery Tara Markov (Terra) suitin' up.JPG|Tara Markov (Terra) suitin' up Tara Markov, the Terra Loboa.JPG|Tara Markov, the Terra Loboa Tara Markov, casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Tara Markov (Terra), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Eyecatchers FMK Lunar Knights Female TF Aftermath.JPG|TF Aftermath 1 COM - Happy Howloween 2016.png Voice Actor Ashley Johnson Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Lunar Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Heroes